User talk:SSJ7G
Welcome Hi, SSJ7G! Welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Ed, Edd n Eddy Z page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jspyster1 (Talk) 20:58, 12 April 2010 program Hey, dude. What program did you use for Ed Edd n Eddy Z? Plus, how did you get the characters, too? I use Flash CS3 and Paint.NET. I made nearly all the characters myself, either via shameless recoloring or by using others' sprites as a base... SSJ7G 02:48, May 27, 2010 (UTC) SSJ Ed Sprites These are the Ed sprites I wanted to show you. I made them myself. Sorry for the bad quality. We can't upload BMP. Files. Edit: Here's a better version. DogDays124 11:15, October 21, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124. PS: I finished my SSJ Drew Sprites. The What-If OVA (Original Video Animation) EEnE Z So, a what-if involving a fusion between Ed and Edd.... Give me your thoughts. Go. SSJ7G 22:33, October 20, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking that an even stronger Kid Buu came. DogDays124 21:00, October 21, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124 Or....maybe you should make Janemba AND Buu come. This would definantly require a fusion from the Ed boys. L0UDM0UTH 16:18, October 24, 2010 (UTC) An evil clone of Vegeta comes and nearly kills Drew and Cory, so Eddy fights him so Ed and Eddy can fuse and becom Double-O-Ed. (If all three Eds fuse the name is the Ultimate Ed and when a Super Saiyan 4 has a power level very near Goko's, but will not all fuse together untill someone turns Goko evil.) This would be awesome. A Wiki Contributer 7:27pm, November 14, 2010 EEnEZ Protection I have protected your article from anon. and newly registered users for 3 moths as you requested. Hopefully the vandals will lose interest by then. Thank you very much. SSJ7G 14:11, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Ed, Edd n Eddy Z Video Games Go to ... http://edfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ed,_Edd_n_Eddy_Z:_Budokai http://edfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ed,_Edd_n_Eddy_Z:_Budokai_2 http://edfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ed,_Edd_n_Eddy_Z:_Budokai_3 http://edfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ed,_Edd_n_Eddy_Z:_Budokai_Tenkaichi http://edfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ed,_Edd_n_Eddy_Z:_Budokai_Tenkaichi_2 http://edfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ed,_Edd_n_Eddy_Z:_Budokai_Tenkaichi_3 Sprite Stuff Hi SSJ7G this is Toonking911 and im gona make a poster for my Dimensonal Clash. Can I have some sprites of the Eds and Corey? All I realy need is them idle or battle pose ( if you want to give me full sheets of them I will not stop you...... ) and there training ground for a background . Im also starting to make sprite vids and I need some sounds such as explosions, powering up , Goku saying the whole Kamahamaha and Gohan doing the same , Beam charging and fireing , and im in desperite need of of impact sprtites ( someone geting hit by a punch or kick ) etc. . If you dont give them to me its fine I could just use some help. Put anything you want to give on my talk page. As soon as I can pull it all together, I'll be sending you a download link. Thank you! You have no idea how much this helps. So You Know Hey, SSJ7G regarding EEnE Z there is good news and bad news. While the series has proven to be most popular and actually good. Especially since this wiki isn't too relieable fanfiction wise. There are those who make their own fanfictions as you likely know by now based off your own. While this wouldn't be a problem if they were well written (which some are) the rest a pretty much listcruft. In case you don't know, around a year ago this was EEnE/TDI crossovers most were poorly written although there was the rare exception. They were so abundant that a template was made specificly for them. While Ed, Edd n Eddy Z has brought great publicity, it has also flooded the wiki with lists. Your response? I don't know what to think. While I may have a good fanbase, one that I didn't even expect to get, I'm also hoping that these authors aren't expecting for them to be animated any time soon. But I also am not looking forward to having some overused DBZ joke (a joke about salty dragonballs comes readily to mind) become part of a template used for DBZ/EEnE fanfiction. SSJ7G 03:45, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Sprite Backgrounds Hey, can you give me the link to where you get your sprite backgrounds and landscapes? [[User:DogDays124|'Dog']] [[User:DogDays124|'Days']] [[User:DogDays124|'124']] http://www.mediafire.com/?e7cu556zz0ccz4o This would be a download link for all the main backgrounds I use. Reply Okay, whatever floats your boat, but ain't that a kick in the head? Really? It's a real shame that vampires have became so shameful, Dracula and Nosferatu are likely turning in the coffins. As for the kick in the head thing, that was just a refrence to Fallout: New Vegas that I decided to use for no good reason. P.S. Nice avatar. (insert subject here) SSJ7G, what is the name of your FanFiction.net account? I want to send you a private message. P.S. What sprites do you use for the characters? I know you are using DBZ character sprites as a base but which ones? Make it spoiler free please. Dude, between becoming Admin. and working on my own story. I got completely sidetracked and forgot about it. I did manage to read the first chapter of your Metal Gear/EEnE fic, but I just couldn't read any further. Let alone review it. I also did not see Collisions on the account. Is it on the other website you mentioned? The message itself was a idea submission of a EEnEZ story myself, if you really give a toss about it I can send to you ASAP once I get the word. Reply I still want to see where this whole game goes, so whip up those files quick, I'll need them. SSJ7G, I have tried and I simply can't invest four and a half hours into downloading the files from Mediafire. Especially since there is no such thing as bandwidth with my internet connection. If it isn't too much work, could you try putting up each individual episode seperately? I would rather wait 20 minutes to download one episode than four hours exclusively to the task of an entire saga. Thanks for the help, I downloaded episodes one and two. But I'm having technical difficulties with two. It's rather clear that I need to click a button to foward the movie, but no such thing is evident so I can't go past the first line of dialouge. I request that you look into this, provide a link to a patched version of the episode, and look into to the other episodes to prevent this from happening again. While I'm at it, upon checking the character bios for the RPG, to be frank I've never really played a text RPG. But the real thing I'm concerned about is that everyone else seems all set to play and I sure hope I'm not holding anything up. Anyway so long as my game of catch-up dosen't put you through too much work, I'll be up to speed on EEnE Z and can give you that review for Interdimensional Crisis. P.S. Halfway through Collisions 2, will start to priortize. To be straightforward, I could've read Collisions, be up to speed on EEnE Z and make my character in time for the main story for the RPG by Sunday. However my slothfulness inhibited that, so I'm here to ask. Does my character absolutely need to be present from the beginning? If so, then I suppose the game will have to go on without me as I don't want to hold anything up. If there is the chance that I could be late for the party, things might work out. So whats the news? Yeah, I'm up to episode 12 and it won't load. I don't think it's something on your part, it's more like I happen to have the slowest, cheapest, oversized paperweight in the world. I simply can't skip the episode if it's a continuation of the fight against Power Prof, so yeah I'm in a tight situation. Disregard that, I found a way to see it. Regarding Your Message Sent to Jspyster1 Cillian has been blocked hopefully for good, and if that isn't enough I protected your article from anons and newly registered users permanently. This should prevent any further vandalism, and as for the comments: They won't last long; at least under my watch. In an effort to inhibit the spammer, Wikia has blocked use of the word. It's working pretty well most of the time. Mediafire Say did you post the new episodes of EEnE Z on Mediafire yet? It only goes up to 21, and I'm waiting for the new episodes. While I'm here, I can give you a review on what I think of the series so far if you want it. Thank you, but there is a problem on episode 21. Right after Drew and Corey absorb the Master Emerald, the Eds and Furries are apparently supposed to say something. But instead they just stand there, could you fix it? P.S. I'll now make a review for Interdimensional Crisis tomorrow(too slothful), I believe I'm up to speed to the point of where I can read it. One Review for Ed, Edd n Eddy Z, Hold the Onions! All right where to start: Let's see, this whole thing is about the Eds learning they're Saiyans and with the help of two of your OCs save the world from evil blah blah blah. You're doing a great job at keeping things realistic (at least by DBZ standards) particularly as you keep the Kaioken useful so far. That and your putting a greater emphasis on teamwork than-you know what you actually do feature teamwork in EEnE Z-DBZ as well. The question is, how can the Eds and Cousins Trio be full blooded Saiyans? Especially since it takes 1,000 years after GT, and the only known surviving members were male? Now for appearences: For a budget of $0.00, it shows. The backgrounds are so generic that the cul-de-sac looks nothing like it's supposed to. You also had to recycle DBZ sprites for the characters but give them pallete changes. After all nobody will suspect Chaos' latter three forms are simply Cell's corlored light blue. On to sound: Up until episode eight, the music was borrowed from some DBZ games, which is pretty nice since they fit the tone well. While the dialog is almost entirely text based (despite there being a few words spelled incorrectly over the course of the series), the few bits of spoken voice are given to Drew and Corey mostly because of their uncanny resemblence to Goku and Teen Gohan respectively. The combat sounds can get repetitive though. Time to go to the story iself: The Heritage Saga seems to focus more on Corey and Drew because they are training the Ed-boys to help them hunt down Utonium and Gero. Who are evil because of a wierd twist on George W. Bush's policies. At least you let the Eds shine in the waning moments of the Saga, keeping them only slightly weaker than their teachers is a smart move too. After the Heritage Saga, you make the stories biggest risk so far by including Furries, Sonic and his friends Furries. In contrast to the previous, the Chaos Saga concentrates more on said anthomorphic creatures. But then again the bad guy is a Sonic character, So I suppose it only fair for such. Despite being titled Ed, Edd n Eddy Z, and that the Eds are three of the (as of this writing) eight main characters. I just think they need to have a more important role in the story than they already have. To sum it all up, Ed, Edd n Eddy Z scores 8.5 out of 10. A solid crossover between several TV shows and video games that is held back by uninspired imagery and limited sound. - P.S. Since I have read Interdimensional Crisis, I know what is going on in Collisions even though I haven't read the first one entirely(be patient I'll review that eventually) and that I'm up to speed on EEnE Z. I think I'm all set to begin creating my character and join in on the fun of the text RPG. Don't be surprised if I'm clueless after reading the instructions though, I've never played in one before. Just a quick question: What are the racial benefits and disadvantages for Androids? You have covered everything in the new system but them, all I need to know is how ki would be used for such in addition to the above and then I can post my character with confidence. Thanks Reply Actually, that page gets messed up every now and then. The template's only there so users can be reminded to keep the page clean. Trust me, you don't wanna know how much time I wasted just to clean up the power levels section. -- 13:42, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Something of concern http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Scubadave/Bad_news_for_us_and_the_rest_of_America It could be a hoax, or you may already know this, but I just wanted to bring it to your concern. Message Did you receive the PM I sent you yesterday via Fanfiction.net? In it is the review for Collisions you've been waiting for. I chose the PM method because I thought it would be the quickest way for you to get it. Dude, Will you be able to give me a link to where you get your sounds from like fast punching, fighing punches? etc. 'Ed edd n eddy fan 1993 (talk) 23:26, November 3, 2013 (UTC)Ed Edd n Eddy Z Final Saga' Um hey there SSJ7G I had a question about the final saga of Ed Edd n Eddy Z I notice that up until this point the cousins seem to be the main characters with the Eds just being their side-kicks I know that their all the main heroes but the way this Saga is going it seems that Corey is going to be the one to beat the powerpuff girls considering he gets the most training out of all the sayain. I was just wondering will the Eds ever get their shot at being the heroes again like they did in the Chaos Saga in the Final Saga because I feel by this point the focus seems to be more on the cousins than the Eds. I've been with your series since the beginning and I really enjoy it. Its just that I feel the Eds are just tagging along at this point instead of being the main heroes of the story I know that the cousins have alot more backstory than the Eds and that the Cousins are stornger than the Eds but I think for the last Saga the Eds should be the main focus again with them having to fight the last villian I'm still hoping for the Kankers to be the last villains even know Corey supposively scared the Kankers away but I think they should make a comeback being even stronger than even the Powerpuff Girls for the final Saga since the Powerpuff girls are the last villians for the cousins to fight the Kankers could be the final villains for the Eds to fight with the help of the cousins and sonic and his friends. And could the children of the cub-da-sac get a bit of a bigger role for the last saga I know their non combatents but surely they could help the Eds in some way since Johnny has nature mode. I know this probabilly won't happen but since the final saga is coming up next year I think its time for an Ed Edd n Eddy villain to be the main focus of the series after all this is an Ed Edd n Eddy crossover and the Eds should have a main villain to fight and the Kankers are the perfect villains for the Eds. Anyway it's just a suggestion I just feel that maybe its time for the Eds to be the heroes once again for the last Saga. Update: OK on second thought the Kankers can stay out of the series since you already stated that the Kankers aren't' going to be in the series. But still I still want the Eds to be in the spotlight for the Final Saga.